Harry potter christmas carols
by mysterious-angel-from-the-sun
Summary: my collection of harry potter christmas carols
1. away in the owlery

**Harry carols**

Away in the owlery

away in the owlery,No perch for her bed

the little owl Hedwig laid down her sweet legs

the owls in the owlery looked down to where she lay

the little owl Hedwig asleep on the hay.

The owls are hooting,the owlet awakes

but little owl Hedwig no hooting she makes.

We love thee,owl Hedwig! Look down from thee perch

and stay with us till morning is nigh.


	2. Deatheaters are coming to hogwarts

**Harry carols**

Death eaters are coming to hogwarts

you better watch out

you better not cry

better not scream

I'm telling you why

Death eaters are coming to hogwarts

Death eaters are coming to hogwarts

Death eaters are coming to hogwarts

They're making a list

and checking it twice

gonna find out who's evil or good

Death eaters are coming to hogwarts

Death eaters are coming to hogwarts

Death eaters are coming to hogwarts

they see you when your learning

they know when your about to attack

they know if your on their side or not

so be gone for goodness sake

you better watch out

you better not cry

better not scream

I'm telling you why

Death eaters are coming to hogwarts

Death eaters are coming to hogwarts

Death eaters are coming to hogwarts


	3. Dobby the long nosed house elf

**Harry carols**

Dobby the long-nosed house elf

Dobby the long-nosed house elf

had a very long nose

(like a toothpick)

and if you ever saw it

(saw it)

you would even say its gross

(like some spew)

all of the other house elves

(house elves)

used to laugh and call him names

(like snotnose)

they never let poor dobby

(Dobby)

play any house elf games

(like sweeping)

Then one foggy Christmas eve

Dumbledore came to say

(ha ha ha)

Dobby with your nose so long

won't you clean my room tonight?

Then all the house elves loved him

(loved him)

and they shouted out with glee

(yay)

dobby the long-nosed house elf

(house elf)

you'll go down in history

(like Gryffindor,Slytherin,hufflepuff and ravenclaw)


	4. Lucius got ran over by a thestral

**Harry Carols**

Lucius got ran over by a Thestral 

Lucius got ran over by a Thestral

portkeying from his house Christmas eve

you can say theres no such thing as thestrals

but as for me and draco we believe.

He'd been drinking too much butterbeer

and draco begged him not to go.

But he forgot his walking cane and he

staggered out the door into the snow.

When we found him christmas morning,

at the scene of the attack,

he had large hoofprints on his forehead,

and some tiny bones on his back.

Now we're all so pissed at draco

hes been taking it all so well.

See him in there tormenting

drinking butterbeer and

talking with old sevvy now.

Its the best christmas without lucius,

all the world is wearing hats

and we all cant help but wonder;

if we should kill draco

or spare him this year?

Kill Draco!!

Now the feast is on the table

and the pudding made of fig

and the green and silver candles

that would have suited

lucius's robes.

Ive warned all my

friends and neighbours

better watch out for yourselves,

that Draco malfoy

will take revenge

and I think

we should kill him this year as well.


	5. silent night harry potter version

**Harry carols**

silent night (harry potter version)

silent night,magical night

all is dark,all is fright

round yon James,lily and child

magical infant so powerful and wild

sleep in wonderful peace

sleep in wonderful peace

silent night, magical night

muggles quake at voldys sight

glory streams from harry potter

magical folks will sing alleluia

the dark lord, has been conquered!

the dark lord,has been conquered!

Silent night,magical night

son of Lily,magical folks knight

radiant beams from thy magical wand

with his wonderful friendship bonds

harry,potter thy saviour

harry,potter thy saviour


	6. Thestral Bells

**Thestral bells**

**(**to the tune of jingle bells)

Dashing through the snow

on a thestral pulled sleigh

past the lake we go

charming all the way

bells on thestral ring;

making students laugh

what fun it is to ride and sing

a magic song tonight

thestral bells

thestral bells

thestral all the way

O what fun it is to ride

in a thestral pulled sleigh

Hey!

Thestral bells

thestral bells

thestral all the way

O what fun it is to ride

in a thestral pulled sleigh


	7. twelve days of christmas

**12 days of christmas**

(harry potter version)

On the first day of christmas

the twins sent to me

a shoe in a christmas tree

On the second day of christmas

the twins sent to me

two weasley bangs

and a shoe in a christmas tree

On the third day of christmas

the twins sent to me

three trick wands

two weasley bangs

and a shoe in a christmas tree

On the fourth day of christmas

the twins sent to me

four daydream charms

three trick wands

two weasley bangs

and a shoe in a christmas tree

On the fifth day of christmas

the twins sent to me

five rubber ducks

four daydream charms

three trick wands

two weasley bangs

and a shoe in a christmas tree

On the sixth day of christmas

the twins sent to me

six pygmy puffs

five rubber ducks

four daydream charms

three trick wands

two weasley bangs

and a shoe in a christmas tree

On the seventh day of christmas

the twins sent to me

seven nosebleed nougats

six pygmy puffs

five rubber ducks

four daydream charms

three trick wands

two weasley bangs

and a shoe in a christmas tree

On the eighth day of christmas

the twins sent to me

eight shield cloaks

seven nosebleed nougats

six pygmy puffs

five rubber ducks

four daydream charms

three trick wands

two weasley bangs

and a shoe in a christmas tree

On the nineth day of christmas

the twins sent to me

nine skiving snackboxes

eight shield cloaks

seven nosebleed nougats

six pygmy puffs

five rubber ducks

four daydream charms

three trick wands

two weasley bangs

and a shoe in a christmas tree

On the tenth day of christmas

the twins sent to me

ten love potions

nine skiving snackboxes

eight shield cloaks

seven nosebleed nougats

six pygmy puffs

five rubber ducks

four daydream charms

three trick wands

two weasley bangs

and a shoe in a christmas tree

On the eleventh day of christmas

the twins sent to me

eleven edible dark marks

ten love potions

nine skiving snackboxes

eight shield cloaks

seven nosebleed nougats

six pygmy puffs

five rubber ducks

four daydream charms

three trick wands

two weasley bangs

and a shoe in a christmas tree

On the twelveth day of christmas

the twins sent to me

twelve tonne tongues

eleven edible dark marks

ten love potions

nine skiving snackboxes

eight shield cloaks

seven nosebleed nougats

six pygmy puffs

five rubber ducks

four daydream charms

three trick wands

two weasley bangs

and a shoe in a christmas tree.


	8. have yourself a magic little christmas

**Harry carols**

Have yourself a magic little Christmas

have yourself a magic little Christmas

let your wands be strong

from now on,

the Death eaters will be out of sight

have yourself a magic little Christmas

let the yule ball be cool

from now on,

the Death eaters will be locked away

here we are as in olden times

best days of the whole year

faithful order who are dear to us

gather together once more.

Through the years we'll stay together

even if fate disapproves.

Hang up red and gold banners

and have yourself a magic little Christmas.


	9. here comes voldemort

**Here comes Voldemort**

**(**to the tune of here comes santa claus)

Here comes voldemort

here comes voldemort

right down privet drive

lucius and draco and all his followers

are praticing all their spells

kids are running, children screaming;

all is scary and dark

write your will and say your prayers

cause voldemort is coming tonight

here comes voldemort!

Here comes voldemort!

Right down privet drive

he's got a mind full of darkness

for muggles and mudbloods again.

Hear that laugh mwa ha ha ha

what a terrible night

jump outa bed, prepare yourself

cause voldemort is coming tonight.


	10. joy to hogwarts

**Harry carols**

Joy to hogwarts

Joy to hogwarts,the dark lord is gone

let hogwarts receive freedom

let every heart celebrate

and Gryffindor and hufflepuff sing

and Gryffindor and hufflepuff sing

and Gryffindor,and Gryffindor and hufflepuff sing

Joy to hogwarts, harry won

let us sing our lovely songs

while death eaters slave

torture,pain and work

sing the sound of joy

sing the sound of joy

sing, sing the sound of joy

no more fights or wars

nor stinging scars at all

we all now obey the laws

kill the death eaters now....

kill the death eaters now......

kill the,kill the death eaters now.....

harry makes rules with wisdom and law

and lets the people prove

the glory of magic

and wonders of this world

and wonders of this world

and wonders,and wonders of this world


	11. walking in a dark arts wonderland

**Harry carols**

Dark arts wonderland

windows-a-smashing, are you listening?

In the alley,shops-a-selling

a horrible sight

we're really scared tonight

walking in a dark arts wonderland.

Gone away is the order

here to stay is old voldy

he laughs a evil tune,

as we get tortured along,

walking in a dark arts wonderland.

In the village we can build an army

then pretend we can defeat 'em

They'll say: In your dreams

we say:Maybe not!

But we'll find a way

to save the alley down there.

Later on,we'll worry

about all our unresolved querries

to face voldermort

and be killed off like that

walking in a dark arts wonderland

walking in a dark arts wonderland

walking in a dark arts wonderland


	12. we wish you a magic christmas

**We wish you a magic christmas**

**(**to the tune of we wish you a merry christmas)

We wish you a magic christmas

we wish you a magic christmas

and a happy school year

good tidings we bring

to you and your friends

good tiding for christmas

and a happy school year!

We want some yorkshire pudding

we want some yorkshire pudding

we want some yorkshire pudding

house elf bring it right here!

Good tidings we bring

to you and your friends

good tidings for christmas

and a happy school year!

We wont go until we get some

We wont go until we get some

We wont go until we get some

so bring it right here

Good tidings we bring

to you and your friends

good tidings for christmas

and a happy school year!

We wish you a magic christmas

we wish you a magic christmas

and a happy school year

good tidings we bring

to you and your friends

good tiding for christmas

and a happy school year!


	13. voldemort dressed as santa clause

**Harry carols**

I saw voldermort dressed as santa claus

I saw voldemort dressed as santa claus

underneath the stars last night.

He didnt see me fly

up into the sky to watch;

He thought that I was locked

up in his dungeon fast asleep.

Then,I saw voldemort kill a muggle

underneath the stars oh so bright

oh,what a laugh it would have been

if that muggle had only seen

voldermort dressed as santa claus last night.


End file.
